


A Trip to the Pumpkin Patch

by draculaspetbee



Series: Self Indulgent Fluff Fics [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Thank them so much for letting me write them, The OC is loveislove87's OC, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculaspetbee/pseuds/draculaspetbee
Summary: When Alex finds out that Michael has never been to a pumpkin patch he knows he needs to rectify it! He packs up the family and they all have a fun time at the local pumpkin patch. It's just pure fluff guys, just tooth-rotting fluff. Also, Vega uses they/them pronouns.“I never really got the appeal,” Michael said, lightly tracing circles on Alex’s arm in time with the music.“What?” Alex pushed off the couch so he was sitting up straight, looking at Michael in surprise.Michael shrugged. “When you are getting shuffled around a lot as a kid, you don’t really have time to just stop and celebrate things.”He held out his arm and Alex took the not so subtle hint to lay back down. Silently he vowed to himself that they were going to celebrate things together, and they were going to start soon.





	A Trip to the Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveislove87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveislove87/gifts).

> So, this is my first fanfic ever! Thank you so much to @Loveislove87 for letting me use their character Vega, from their Just Keep Moving series, where I immediately loved them. I also want to thank @Loveislove87 for being my beta reader, as well as my cheerleader over the past few weeks while I wrote this. I really, really, deeply, from the bottom of my heart, appreciate all of your help.

He knew it was a cliché, but fall was undoubtedly his favorite season. The unbearable heat of the desert cools, the town began to sprout witches, vampires, and werewolves instead of aliens, and he was able to wear his most comfortable flannels without overheating during the day. But, Alex had to admit, his favorite thing about fall was always going to be pumpkin patches.

His first trip was one he would remember for the rest of his life. Liz, Rosa, and Maria had managed to drag him away from his house for a day, and Mimi drove them to the nearest patch an hour away. It was like his personal slice of heaven. They spent the day debating who could lift the heaviest pumpkin (Rosa), running breathless through the corn maze, and sipping on apple cider slushies when they finally decided to rest on hay bales that were set out for seating. After that day, Alex knew he would always have a place in his life for the sometimes spooky, always cozy, pumpkin patches.

This year Alex decided that it was time; they were going to go as a family. Michael had let it slip while they were watching Nightmare Before Christmas one night at the cabin. Vega was leaning with their back against the couch Alex and Michael were cuddling on, wrapped up in a thick blanket watching the movie raptly.

“I love this time of year,” he said softly, snuggling closer into Michael’s side, but also not taking his eyes off Jack Skellington sing in the pumpkin patch.

“I never really got the appeal , ” Michael said, lightly tracing circles on Alex’s arm in time with the music.

“What?” Alex pushed off the couch so he was sitting up straight, looking at Michael in surprise.

Michael shrugged. “When you are getting shuffled around a lot as a kid, you don’t really have time to just stop and celebrate things.”

He held out his arm and Alex took the not so subtle hint to lay back down. Silently he vowed to himself that they were going to celebrate things together, and they were going to start soon.

* * *

So, the first weekend he was able, Alex piled everyone into his Jeep and they set off.

“Are you excited?” He glanced up at the rearview mirror to see Vega looking wide eyed out the window. They had been practically bouncing when he announced that the whole family was taking a trip that morning. They nodded excitedly, tearing their eyes off the landscape with some effort. Their grin would never stop making his heart filled to bursting. Alex glanced over at Michael and caught his grin mirroring their child’s. He felt a rush of joy at seeing Michael so carefree, and Alex couldn’t help the small smile of his own as he looked back at the road.

Soon they were following the signs on the road promising “Fun and Games Ahead!” When they finally pulled into the lot, Vega was already tugging at their seatbelt, eager to get started. Alex let out a soft chuckle as Michael helped them out of the Jeep.

“Where should we start? It looks like they’ve got a petting zoo, a corn maze, a bakery, and the pumpkin patch itself” he said, looking at the brochure he’d picked up as they walked in. When he didn’t get a response from either, Alex looked up and saw his two curly haired aliens wearing identical looks of awe. They were staring up at the largest pumpkin tower Alex had ever seen.

“Well that’s new” he whispered, sidling up next to where Michael and Vega were still standing staring at the pile of pumpkins in front of them.

“Wow.” Vega sounded breathless.

Alex, eager to get the day started, clapped causing Vega and Michael to jump a bit and break out of their reveries.

“Where do you want to start?” he repeated, looking expectant.

“Let’s end with the actual pumpkin patch. I don’t want to have to lug a huge pumpkin all the way through this place.” Michael gave Alex a glance, grinning a bit again.

“Ok, the petting zoo is the closest thing from here! Let’s start there.” Alex started off, following the rocked path and the smell of hay that was strong in the wind. The petting zoo wasn’t far, in fact the whole place seemed a bit smaller to Alex, but then again he hadn’t been there in years. The zoo consisted of goats, chickens, and pigs, the general farm animal spread. On the side of the fence was a little dispenser of pellets with pictures of which animal eats what on it. Vega ran up to the edge of the fence, eyes wide. They were focused on a small goat kid, all wobbly knees and shaky. Vega pointed, and Alex got the message. He crouched to get on their level, and had to clench his teeth a bit as the prosthetic cut into his stump as he did.

“If you want to pet it, you need to get it to trust you first. Remember how I had to get you to trust me before you’d let me near you?” They nodded. “Ok, so first you need to hold out your hand.” He showed them how to do it, palm up and steady. Vega quickly followed his example. Hesitantly, stiffly, the little fluffy goat came sniffing over. It nudged Vega’s hand, causing them to giggle a bit at the sensation. Alex, slowly so as not to spook the animal, reached up to the food dispenser to get some goat pellets.

“Here, see if it will eat something.” Alex handed a few pellets to Vega, who still hadn’t taken their eyes off of the goat. To their collective delight, the kid leaned forward and quickly took the food from Vega’s hand. Once all of the food was gone the kid quickly lost interest in their small party and ran off back to its mother. Vega pointed at the adult goat that was covered in tight blond curly fur and whispered in Alex’s ear. He let out a bark of laughter and turned back to where Michael was standing behind them, watching.

“You’re right, dear, that momma goat does look like Daddy.” Michael, pretending to be wounded by their words, clutched his chest dramatically.

“I think we all know that my hair looks much better than that!” he said, sticking out his tongue at them both.

Vega started to giggle as Michael swept in, “Oh you think that’s funny?” He picked them up and hitched up their little body as they continued to giggle in his ear. He sat them up on top of his shoulders and they dug their hands into his curls to hold on tight. 

Alex got up and brushed off his hands on his jeans. He looked up at his smiling family and felt the now familiar swell of happiness that followed looking at the two of them. Unable to resist, Alex leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the edge of Michale’s smile. Above the two of them he could feel Vega shifting, they were obviously wanting to get going again.

“I want to get you two over to the maze. I bet we can beat my personal time record now that I’ve got two geniuses with me.”

Following the dirt path, Alex led the way over to the huge corn maze that stretched over acres and acres of land. Michael reached up and gently lowered Vega down to the ground. Vega took one of each of their dad’s hands, and all together they entered the maze. 

* * *

As he predicted, together they made it to the center of the maze in record time. There was a large wooden climbing tower in the middle, and once at the top, the three of them caught their breath. Spread out below them was the whole farm, looking picturesque in the bright October sun. Alex stood there, soaking up the warmth of the day, feeling the bright heat of it on his face. He felt someone gently grab his hand, and he opened his eyes a bit sleepily against the glare of the sun. Michael was looking at him adoringly, his other hand occupied by Vega who was also looking up at Alex. 

“You hungry? I think I saw there was a little cafe here.” Michael said, squeezing Alex’s hand a bit.

Before Alex could respond, his stomach growled loudly. 

“Yea, let’s go eat. I saw they have some of those apple cider donuts here, and I haven’t had one of those in years.” Alex let Michael and Vega take the lead, enjoying his time walking at a leisurely pace. 

* * *

Later, as they were walking through the rows of pumpkins, Alex got to savor the donut Michael had bought him. The cafe had been too packed for them to sit and eat, so they decided to get their food to go and eat while they let Vega pick out the pumpkin. 

Soon Alex was standing at the front of one of the rows of massive pumpkins, wanting to take a mental snapshot. Vega was running carefree down the aisle, curls bouncing with every step. Michael chased them, far enough back to catch them if they fell, but letting them get their energy out. He followed after the two of them when they stopped, both looking at the biggest pumpkin Alex had ever seen in person.

“Well, do you think you can lift it?” He looked down at Vega. They nodded vigorously, and bent down to try. To his and their surprise the pumpkin, well over 3 times their size, lifted with ease. 

“Stop that” he hissed, smacking Michaels arm, but it lacked venom. The floating pumpkin gently settled back on the ground after Michael made sure Vega’s fingers weren’t under it. 

“What do you think?” Michael asked, leaning with one hand on the pumpkin. “Is this the one for us?”

“I don’t know if it will even fit in the Jeep” Alex muttered, even though Vega was nodding their head again. He knew if they wanted it he wouldn’t have the heart to say no.

Michael tilted his head, thinking. “If we tilt it on the side, I think it would fit. The Jeep can hold quite a bit of weight.” 

He draped his arms around Vega dramatically, resting his chin on the top of their head. They both looked up at Alex with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he’d seen since he’d adopted their beagle Buffy. 

“Ok, ok” Alex threw his hands up in defeat “but you’re the one that’s carving the thing! And I demand that you make pumpkin pie when we’re done!”

* * *

  
  


Later that night, after multiple pies had been made, and Jack Skellington had been carved into their pumpkin, Alex snuggled up against Michael’s chest on the couch. 

“Thanks for planning today.” Michael whispered into Alex’s hair. “It’s nice to do these kinds of things, together.”

“Of course. We’re family.” Alex could tell his voice was slurring a bit as he started to drift off to sleep in Michael’s arms. Just before he fully fell asleep he could hear Michael softly saying,

“We’re definitely doing this again next year.” 


End file.
